You Say Mutant, I Say Demon
by Pandoras Box1
Summary: -X-over with 'X:Men United'- Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Paris are lead to a 'special' school in NYC by a premonition.
1. Not Ordinary

----Disclaimer: I don't own X-men, or Charmed. I only own Paris. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, (Translation), Telepathic Speaking, ~Premonition~ and *Flashbacks*.Other notes: 1) Remy and Rogue are a couple in this, and Bobby is friends with both Rogue and Remy. Bobby and Rogue were never a couple in this fic. (I'm a Remy and Rogue fan sorry.) 2) Jubilee, Peter and Remy are part of the X-men team. 3) Paris hasn't met Neal or Seth; she is still in High School. 4) Pairings: Paris/Bobby, Rogue/Remy, Logan/Phoebe, Scott/Paige Piper/Leo, Kitty/Peter----  
  
You Say Mutant, I Say Demon  
  
Chapter One: Not Ordinary  
  
"Hello, I am Professor Charles Xavier," the man in the wheel chair told the four women. "This is Scott," He gestured to the man with the red sunglasses, "And Logan." He motioned to the man with messy brown hair.  
  
"Piper Hallowell"  
  
"Paige Mathews"  
  
"Phoebe Hallowell"  
  
"Paris Turner"  
  
Piper, Paige, Phoebe, and Paris just stared at the bald man in front of them in a wheelchair. They had just arrived a half an hour before at the 'Xavier Institute For Gifted Youngsters'. They had been escorted to the bald man by a younger man with brown hair wearing red sunglasses, and another with messy brown hair. Apparently, they weren't the only ones looking for this demon, or what the man was calling mutant. They had come to New York in search of some sort of creature that could shape shift, and had run into these people from one of Phoebe's premonitions.  
  
"So you say you saw us?" The man in the wheel chair asked.  
  
Phoebe just nodded and replied. "Yeah, I saw this blue skinned woman with red hair attacking him." she pointed to Scott.  
  
The bald man nodded. "How exactly did you see this?" he inquired.  
  
Phoebe sighed, and shook her head. "I ahh-"  
  
"Listen," Paris wasn't in the mood. "can't you just believe her when she says she saw it." The man with the messy brown hair glared at Paris, and she shot him a look that said 'piss off.'  
  
"What kind of school is this anyway?" Paige asked. She had been absorbing the atmosphere of this school, and there was something different about it.  
  
"Just a private school." The man with the sunglasses replied.  
  
Paris could tell he was lying. "Sure." She said sarcastically, and received what looked like a glare from the man.  
  
What is it you think you know? A voice filled Paris's head. She knew from the sound of the voice that it wasn't her own. It was male, and she scanned the room looking for someone who looked suspicious. She found the bald man looking at her, and instantly knew it was him.  
  
"That this is no ordinary school." Paris said out loud.  
  
He smiled at her, and nodded. "And you and your family are not ordinary humans."  
  
That caused the two men in the room to stare at the four women. Piper just studied the man again. "You're right, we're witches. Charmed ones to be exact, well except Paris she's half witch half source." she took a breath then continued. "Now you know who we are, who are you?"  
  
"Mutants." The man replied. "And this is a place where mutants can learn to control their gifts without fear."  
  
"Witches?" The man with sunglasses chuckled.  
  
The four women glared at him. "Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" Phoebe asked him rudely.  
  
He just shook his head in disbelief. ^^There is no such thing.^^ he thought.  
  
"Actually Scott," The bald man began. "There are. I have heard myths or stories of the charmed ones in ancient texts. But I never knew they were true until now."  
  
"That's nice." Paris made a mock smile. "Can we kill our demon now?"  
  
"Unfortunately Ms.Turner, you cannot. The person you seek isn't a demon. She is a mutant." the man replied.  
  
"Then what do we do?" Paige asked.  
  
"It isn't your problem; we will take care of it." The sunglass wearing man told her.  
  
That caused Phoebe to blow her top. "Listen, I had a premonition of you, an innocent, getting hurt by this mutant. Now our job is to protect the innocent. So it is our problem."  
  
The professor knew that he wasn't going to get anywhere with the four of them. He knew that their minds were made up on saving Scott from whatever Phoebe had seen. "If you would like we could continue this tomorrow. I have some other matters to attend to. You are welcome to stay here if you like." He waited for a reply which he received as a nod from each of the four. "Paris can sleep in the girls' dormitory. Logan would you take her? And Scott will find you three a separate room."  
  
"Professor?" The man with the sunglasses asked.  
  
"Not now Scott." The man replied, and he wheeled out of the room.  
  
Scott led Phoebe, Piper, and Paige out of the doorway to the side, and Logan lead Paris out the front doorway. Each of them going to their separate destination.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
"Here it is." Logan told Paris as they stopped in front of a wooden door. Logan knocked and a girl with black hair popped her head out along with a brunette with a white streak in her hair. "Ya got a new roommate." Logan told them then walked away leaving Paris standing awkwardly in front of the two girls.  
  
"Hi, come on in." The black haired girl smiled. Paris entered the room, and the girl showed her a bed and Paris sat down on it. The girl smiled "I'm Jubilation Lee, but you can call me Jubilee. And this" she gestured to the other girl. "is Rogue."  
  
"Paris Turner." Paris replied, she noticed the girls looking at her expectantly. "What?" She asked.  
  
"Your mutation?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"Oh, well I'm not a mutant." Paris told her, and the two looked at her curiously. "I'm a witch."  
  
"Huh?" Rogue looked at her in complete bafflement.  
  
Paris sighed and just started a fireball, then shimmered to the other side of the room. After she reached the other side she levitated in mid air, and last she turned into Rogue, followed by Jubilee. When she decided that was enough she shimmered back to her bed and turned back to her normal self.  
  
"Wow." Both girls said in unison.  
  
"Yeah," Paris shrugged. "what can you do?" she asked. She was rather interested, she had never heard of a mutant before and wanted to know more.  
  
"Well I create fireworks." Jubilee demonstrated by causing some multi colored sparks to appear.  
  
Rogue looked less excited to talk about he mutation than Jubilee was. "Ah can absorb a person's memories and if their a mutant, Ah absorb their powers as well." She replied with a southern accent.  
  
"That's cool, like multiple powers." Paris put in. She saw the sad look on the girl's face as she said that.  
  
"Ah can't touch anyone. No skin ta skin contact." Rouge added.  
  
"Oh." Paris replied. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah." was all Rogue said.  
  
Jubilee decided to change the subject "I bet the guys are back."  
  
That caused Rogue's features to brighten a little, and Paris smiled. "Any good looking ones?"  
  
"Hell yeah." Jubilee smiled. "Just stay away from Remy, he's Rogue's."  
  
"Oh, okay." Paris smiled at Rogue and gave her a 'wink wink' causing the girl to blush slightly.  
  
Paris followed Jubilee, and Rogue down a hallway and into what looked like a rec room equipped with a TV, pool table, and other things to occupy ones time. Paris noticed three guys around her age playing pool. All three of them were good looking, one had long reddish brown hair pulled back into a low pony tail, another had short blond hair, and the last was extremely muscular with dark hair.  
  
"Hey guys." Jubilee waved at them, catching their attention. The three guys looked up from what they were doing and turned their attention to the girls.  
  
"New student?" the blond asked, looking at Paris.  
  
"Not really." Paris said, not wanting to explain.  
  
"Paris this is Remy," Jubilee gestured to the boy with the ponytail. "Remy, Paris."  
  
Remy gave Paris one of his dashing smiles "Bonjour chere."  
  
"Peter." Jubilee said as she motioned to the muscular guy, who just smiled. "And last but not least Bobby." The blond gave a smile, which Paris returned.  
  
"So do we have a session later?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Yeah, Ah think its still on." Rogue answered.  
  
"Session?" Paris looked confused.  
  
"School work." Bobby lied.  
  
"Unfortunately for you, I can tell you're lying. It is very easy to tell when humans lie." Paris said.  
  
"Humans?" Jubilee looked at her in confusion.  
  
Paris cover up her mistake quickly "People."  
  
"Is dat your power then chere? Tellin when a person be lying?" Remy questioned her.  
  
"Not exactly, let's just say I developed that from living with my father." Paris replied. "Anyway, what is this session thing?"  
  
Before anyone could answer Professor Xavier appeared, and everyone was silent. Paris on the other hand just frowned. But she asked again, "What is this session thing? I'm sure you'll tell me Professor."  
  
He smiled; she reminded him a great of Logan. Straight to the point, wanting answers to figure out the problem. Except unlike Logan she was polite about it. "Why don't you join us?" He was curious as to her powers. "I have also asked your mother and aunts to attend the session as well."  
  
Paris nodded. "Great."  
  
"Now if you would all get ready and meet me in the danger room in five minutes." The professor told them, and rolled away.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Paris had borrowed some work out clothes from Jubilee. She wore black sweat pants with a white X on the side, and a white tank top identical to what Rogue and Jubilee were wearing. The guys had on similar outfits. Once everyone was in the hallway, Paris followed them to the basement and into a huge room.  
  
"Welcome to the Danger room." Bobby smiled.  
  
Paris looked around in amazement. "Interesting." She felt hands pop onto her shoulders and she turned around quickly. It was Paige. "PAIGE!" Paris cried rolling her eyes.  
  
Paige giggled furiously "I can't help it, you're just so jumpy."  
  
Paris smiled at her aunt. "So what do ya think?" She gestured to the room that they stood in.  
  
"Kinda sci-fi." Paige replied, inspecting the area around her.  
  
Piper and Phoebe soon came up beside Paige and Paris. Both had flabbergasted expressions on their faces.  
  
"Wow." was all Piper managed. They didn't get a chance to discuss the room anymore, because at that moment Scott and Logan entered the room. Everyone turned their attention to the two men.  
  
"Because we have guests, we decided to team you up against them." Scott told them.  
  
"So we don't get to fight you two?" Paris asked.  
  
Scott shook his head. And Logan smirked. "Wouldn't want ya to get hurt."  
  
"Or you don't want to look unmanly losing to women." Phoebe said rudely.  
  
Logan just frowned, and he and Scott walked out of the room. Then after a minute or so they heard a voice over an intercom. It was the professor. "Proceed when ready." He said.  
  
The four witches watched as the five students in front of them got into battle stances, while they just stood there waiting.  
  
Bobby looked at them in confusion. "Are you ready?"  
  
The four just nodded, and then Jubilee yelled go. Remy issued the first attack, he threw a charged card at Piper who froze it in mid air. Remy gave a surprised look when he saw his card. Piper smiled at him then exploded it still in its frozen state. Bobby started a ice ball and hurled it at Paris, who started a fireball and threw it at Bobby's ice ball. There was a small explosion, but Bobby's attack was parried by Paris's fireball. Rogue ran at Phoebe who levitated over her, and then the two began a fight. Both threw kicks, and punches. Piper had frozen Jubilee as soon as the fireworks began to be thrown. Bobby started another ice ball, but Paige called it to her and threw it back at him. Remy's cards kept being frozen in mid air by Piper. Rogue was messed up by her fighting with Phoebe, but continued to fight. Paris shimmered or levitated each time Peter got anywhere close to her. By that point the professor was impressed as well as Scott and Logan. He called them to a stop, and he wheeled down into the room with the two men by his side.  
  
The professor studied the frozen body of Jubilee then looked to Piper to unfreeze them.  
  
"Sorry, forgot." Piper replied, and unfroze the girl. She looked around, and was surprised to see that the professor had appeared so quickly.  
  
"That was fast." Jubilee said referring to the professor stopping the session which to her had pretty much just begun.  
  
"Impressive." Professor X told them. The four women just smiled at him in an 'I told you so' fashion.  
  
"Do we get to fight those two now?" Paris asked referring to Scott and Logan.  
  
"I think maybe-" The professor was interrupted by Logan.  
  
"Sure kid, Scotty and I would love to." Logan gave a sly smile. He had watched, and one of them had caught his interest. They all could fight, but while three of them used their powers to help them one used martial arts. Phoebe. He could tell she wasn't knew to the fighting, when she fought one could tell she knew exactly what she was doing. Logan wanted a try at her, as well as her daughter who fought very much like her mother.  
  
Paris smiled, "Good, but I'm sorry to say that you'll lose."  
  
"Let's get it on then." Phoebe smirked. She hadn't had a worthy opponent sense Cole. He had been a good mentor to her. Now she fought with her daughter teaching her how to defend herself. But that didn't compare to a match with someone who knew what they were doing, and this Logan guy looked like he knew.  
  
Everyone looked at the professor for approval; Charles just nodded and exited the room with the students who followed the professor to the watching tower. This wasn't something they wanted to miss. All of the students were surprised at Paris's fearless mindset at winning. She didn't know Logan very well, but then again they didn't know her that well.  
  
Scott and Logan began to encircle the four women who just stood waiting expectantly. This time the first attack was issued by the four women. Paris hurled a very low powered fireball at Logan, who on instinct unleashed his claws startling the four women slightly. Paris immediately grabbed her mother and shimmered to the left side of the room behind Logan.  
  
"Over here!" Phoebe shouted to him and he turned to the two. He ran at them and the combat began.  
  
In the middle of the room, Scott shot his laser eyes about an inch from Paige's toes. Paige gave him a look of understanding as to why he wore the glasses.  
  
She smiled at him and put out her hand and said "Visor." Instantly the visor appeared in her hand. As soon as the visor left Scott's face, his power was unleashed. Piper quickly froze him. Or at least she froze something. Scott touched his face in surprise. His eyes were open but no blast, and he could see in color.  
  
When Logan had attacked Phoebe and Paris with his claws out; Paris instantly threw two fireballs at his claws. Surprisingly the metal began to melt. Logan stopped and stared at his melting claws.  
  
Immediately Phoebe ran up to him in concern, she eyed the damage and shouted loudly "LEO!" In a few second a man appeared in a sparkle of blue and white lights. He looked around a bit confused but when he saw Phoebe by a man with melting hands he walked over, his face filled with concern.  
  
The professor and the others came through the door of the danger room about the exact time Leo had orbed in. The professor looked at the man in surprise, but shook it off and turned to Logan. Scott, Piper, and Paige came over as well. Scott still had his visors off, and seeing clearly.  
  
"What happened?" Leo asked.  
  
Phoebe just shrugged. "Paris threw a fireball at his claws and they melted." She told him.  
  
Leo eyed Phoebe in confusion. "Claws?" he questioned.  
  
"You want them back right?" Phoebe ignored Leo's question and had turned her attention back to Logan.  
  
Logan who was still in a state of shock, he just nodded and replied "That would be difficult to do."  
  
"How could that happen?" Rogue questioned, standing beside Logan in amazement. "Anamantium is indestructible."  
  
While she said that Leo had placed his hands a few inches above the melting metal. Blue light began to glow and the claws slowly reappeared. Leo was taken aback when he saw what Paris had melted. He looked over to his niece. "You might want to be more careful with your fireballs Paris."  
  
Paris just nodded at her uncle. "I'll remember that."  
  
Suddenly a blast shot from Scott's eyes, the froze had worn off. Scott closed his eyes quickly, and luckily no one had been hit. "VISOR!" He yelled, and Paige gave it back to him. He placed it back into place, and opened his eyes once again but without the whole explosion. "Okay, how did you do that?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I froze the blast." Piper replied, thinking about how it could have just frozen his laser eyes.  
  
"Maybe that's all you froze." Paige suggested. "Maybe the blast is separate from the actual eye, and that's why it only froze his laser thing." Paige didn't know the correct terminology for whatever Scott did with his eyes.  
  
Piper nodded, "That's probably what happened. Sorry."  
  
Scott shook his head, and a small smile crossed his lips. "No, don't be."  
  
The professor turned his attention to Leo; he rolled over to the man. "May I ask who you are, and how is it you got here." The professor knew the man had arrived because of the four women.  
  
"Phoebe called me," He told him, he looked at the four as if to continue. They nodded to him and he did. "I'm their whitelighter."  
  
"What?" Logan asked, now turning his attention to the man that had rejuvenated his claws.  
  
"I protect them," He motioned to Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Paris. "witches." Leo said.  
  
"He's kinda like an angel except sorta human." Paris told them.  
  
Piper, the ever worrying mother, walked up to her husband. "Where's Wyatt?"  
  
The question automatically gained the other members of the Hallowell family. "You didn't leave him alone?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Leo shook his head, "No I left him with the elders."  
  
Paris looked confused. "They let you?"  
  
Leo nodded. "Yeah, they decided it was a special case so-" He was interrupted by Piper.  
  
"The Elders babysitting." Piper couldn't help but laugh a little. "That's funny."  
  
"Who's Wyatt?" Jubilee asked, she liked had been listening in and wanted to know what would be so much more important than what had just happened.  
  
"Our son." Piper replied, gesturing to Leo and herself.  
  
Leo walked over to Piper and whispered "What's going on?"  
  
"We-" Piper was interrupted by the professor.  
  
"I think we should explain all of this in private." Charles told them. He didn't want his students to overhear everything.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower, see you later Leo." Paris said, and gave him hug and a kiss on the cheek. He nodded and she walked off with the others her age, while the others went to the professor's study.  
  
-----Please review. Thanks! Hope ya'll like it so far. ~Alana------ 


	2. Old Friends

----Disclaimer: I don't own X-men, or Charmed. I only own Paris. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, (Translation), Telepathic Speaking, ~Premonition~ and *Flashbacks*.Other notes: 1) Remy and Rogue are a couple in this, and Bobby is friends with both Rogue and Remy. Bobby and Rogue were never a couple in this fic. (I'm a Remy and Rogue fan sorry.) 2) Jubilee, Peter and Remy are part of the X-men team. 3) Paris hasn't met Neal or Seth, she is still in High School. 4) Pairings: Paris/Bobby, Rogue/Remy, Logan/Phoebe, Scott/Paige Piper/Leo, Kitty/Peter----  
  
Chapter Two: Old Friends  
  
Charles Xavier was sitting behind his oak desk, doing paperwork and thinking about a old friend of his. He had met his friend in Rome when he was in his twenties. They both loved the library, and would often discuss the material they read. The library they both visited often had ancient texts to modern day novels. Both he and his friend had read many books about witches, and magic. Charles knew that the subject interested his friend to a certain obsession. But Charles knew all about obsessions, he had created the institute out of an obsession of helping others like him.  
  
The professor had stopped what he had been doing by this point and had begun to relive an old memory.  
  
*A man in his late twenties entered a study room in a large building, his hair was a dark hue, and his eyes brown. He smiled to another man of the same age with a bald head, who was sitting at a table in the room reading a aged book.  
  
The man looked up from the book, and smiled at his friend. "Hello, come see what I have discovered. I think it would be of interest to you."  
  
The dark haired man pulled a chair over to the table and sat down, "What is it Chuck? Find anything appealing?"  
  
He nodded, and pushed the book in his friend's direction. "I stumbled on it by complete accident. It seems to be around the medieval time period. It speaks of three women that will protect the innocent."  
  
The other man was silent while he read the one of the many passages; it took him a while because he had to translate the text from Italian to English. When he was finished his eyes were sparkling, and he had a smiled across his slender lips.  
  
"Cole? What is it?" Chuck asked his friend, who looked like he made a shocking discovery.  
  
Cole's eyes shifted from word to word of the text excitedly. "All my research is finally over!" He said. "The charmed ones, I finally found it."  
  
"What Cole? What did you find?" He asked his friend trying to figure out what he was blabbing about.  
  
Cole took a deep breath and explained. "I have looked all over for information about the Charmed ones; these women mentioned in this book." He gestured to the book. "I have read others but they only had little scraps of information but this." He shook his head in silent disbelief. "This pulls everything together." He smiled looking back at the book.  
  
Chuck just laughed a little at his friend. "Well, I guess you found what you have been searching for."  
  
Cole nodded, his smile not fading. "I guess I have." *  
  
Charles remembered that a month after his friend's discovery, Cole had suddenly vanished. He hadn't thought about his old friend for many years, and now that he had he wondered what had become of him.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Paris, Bobby, Jubilee, Peter and a girl named Kitty, who Paris had meet not to long ago, all sat in the rec room watching 'Daredevil'. Paris sat between Bobby and Jubilee on one of the couches, while Kitty and Peter snuggled on the other. Jubilee kept commenting on how hot Ben Affleck with Paris and Kitty agreeing, while Bobby and Peter were swooning over Jennifer Garner. They all agreed that the fighting scenes and effects were awesome. When they were at the part of the movie when the rain kissing scene started a blue smoke smelling of sulfur appeared showing a man pop out of it. The man had blue fur with many tattoos; he had only two big fingers on each hand along with a thumb, yellow eyes and elf ears.  
  
"Hey Kurt." Jubilee smiled at him.  
  
"Hallo Jubilee." Kurt replied with a thick German accent. He noticed another person in the room. A younger girl with brown hair and eyes, he noticed her give him one glance then smiled. He was surprised at her reaction, or none. There was no fear when she saw him, no apprehension at his features. "And vho is this?" Kurt asked motioning to Paris.  
  
Paris gave another smile. She has spent most of her childhood around demons more frightening than whatever, she assumed mutant, stood before her. "Paris Turner." She told him placing out her hand for a hand shake.  
  
He accepted the gesture and smiled his fangs showing. "Kurt Wagner." He eyed her suspiciously, then ventured. "May I ask you a question?" Paris nodded. "Vhy are you not afraid of me?"  
  
She gave a little giggle "Well, to me you look as normal as anyone else. To tell you the truth, I am still getting used to humans."  
  
"You do not think I am a demon?" He questioned.  
  
She laughed harder at this question, now everyone in the room was looking at Paris in confusion. "I know you're not one. If you were you'd be bowing."  
  
He cocked an eyebrow at her expression, but Jubilee was the one to inquire what she meant. "What? Why would a demon bow, even if there was such a thing?"  
  
Paris sighed. "I guess you would find out sooner or later." She took a breath and continued. "I am the daughter of the source of all evil, and of a charmed one. If you have no clue what that means then I'll explain. The source of all evil, my dad, is like the king of demons and every other bad thing. So that would mean I am the princess so that's why they bow."  
  
"You mean like the devil?" Kurt's eyes were wide.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Something like that." She saw them look at her in disbelief, except Kurt who looked at her like she was evil. "Don't worry I'm not evil." She told them, "I'm part charmed one, so the good side takes over. Oh yeah, and the charmed ones are my mom, and two aunts. They protect innocents from evil."  
  
"Witch? You mean mutant." Peter corrected her.  
  
Paris shook her head "No witch, I'm not a mutant. If you don't believe me, or what you saw in the danger room then sorry. But I'm no mutant."  
  
"I believe you." Kurt replied still hesitant, he didn't like the idea of the devil's daughter but she seemed good. And Kurt was a good judge of character.  
  
"Sure why not." Jubilee said. "If mutants are real then why not witches?" she stated.  
  
"Good point." Paris smiled.  
  
"It explains why you have so many powers." Bobby put in, still not sure if he believed her or not but decided that it was possible.  
  
Peter and Kitty just shrugged and everyone returned to watching the movie. Paris actually felt better now that she had told them who she was, even if they didn't believe her.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + ++ + + + + + + + + +  
  
On a balcony of the 'Xavier Institute For Gifted Youngsters' Leo stood by the railing looking at the night sky with all its stars. Leo had been contemplating what he had just learned from Professor Charles Xavier. Leo had heard some whitelighters talk of mutants but never had he actually meet one or this many. But that wasn't the big issue, the problem was that the person Phoebe had seen in her premonition was one, and their innocent was one as well. The charmed ones had a bigger issue than they had thought. No one knew exactly how to go about the situation. The charmed ones weren't ones to let an innocent suffer even with obstacles in their way. So the professor had allowed them to stay at the institute for as long as they needed. He obviously knew something, Leo knew that. Leo also knew that the man could tell that something was coming, Leo did as well. He could feel the presence of evil begin to cover them like a dark blanket.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Paris was still in the rec room when it came over her. She felt like someone had grabbed her heart and was squeezing hard. She let out a loud scream and fell onto the carpeted floor. She saw the others crowd over her, and try to help. She let out a loud cry for her uncle and he appeared. As soon as he saw what was wrong her hurried over to the girl. Others who had heard her scream began to file into the room. Phoebe, Paige, and Piper pushed their way past students to get to Paris. When they saw Paris on the floor they immediately flew to her side, each of their eyes wide in fear especially Leo's.  
  
"Why is she still hurting?" Phoebe asked Leo in a loud voice. She grabbed her daughters hand and held it in her own.  
  
Leo shook his head, flabbergasted that his powers didn't work. "I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean!?" Piper cried at Leo then looked her niece in the eye. "Paris, honey, what's wrong?"  
  
Paris was crying hard the tears falling from her face like waterfalls. She didn't exactly know how to describe it; she wasn't even sure what was happening. "I don't know." She winced in pain. "My heart, it" she let out another scream. "Someone is grabbing it!" she finally managed.  
  
Phoebe looked at her daughter unable to help. She looked pleadingly into Leo's eyes, and he just looked back at her with a confused and scared expression. "COLE!" Phoebe yelled not knowing what else to do.  
  
"Cole?" Paige was suddenly taken aback. "How would he know-"  
  
"He might know something!" she glared at her younger sister. "Do you have a better idea?"  
  
Paige shook her head, and Phoebe continued to scream out Cole's name. After a few more calls both Piper and Paige screamed for the source as well; finally in a burst of flames a man with dark hair appeared. He looked confused, but when he saw the girl lying on the floor he immediately ran over to her.  
  
Paris felt the pain suddenly stop, and turned her head to see her father. She felt a stir in the air, and her eyes widened. "Talos!" She screamed. "Show yourself you miserable piece of shit!" And as if on command an ugly creature appeared as if from thin air. He had red skin, and green markings, his eyes were yellow, and his face distorted.  
  
He bowed and smiled at the girl showing his blood soaked fangs. "My lady."  
  
Paris just glared at him, anger painted on her face. But before she could say or do anything her father did.  
  
"Well, Talos you really shouldn't have turned against me." Cole sneered and hurled a fireball at the beast, causing the demon to disintegrate.  
  
"I don't even want to know." Paige stated; Phoebe and Piper nodded in agreement.  
  
Paris ran up to her father and hugged him. "Thanks."  
  
He kissed her forehead and smiled, "Anything for you."  
  
Phoebe had risen from her previous position on the floor and walked over to her ex-husband. She gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you."  
  
Cole just nodded in reply. Suddenly his eyes caught a familiar figure. He cocked his head in surprise and disbelief. "Chuck?" He walked over to the man in the wheelchair.  
  
Professor Xavier smiled, "It's good to see you again old friend."  
  
Cole nodded, and inspected his friend "You're looking good for your age."  
  
That caused Xavier to chuckle a little, "You too." he replied.  
  
Everyone looked at the two friends in surprise. Paris was the first to voice her astonishment. "You know my dad?"  
  
Xavier nodded, "Yes, we go back quite a bit." He answered. "I suppose that this is why you left." Charles said.  
  
"Sort of, I was a demon, but I got a big promotion." Cole gave a small smile, and then changed the subject. "So what have you been up to?" He asked and the two slowly left the others in a sudden state of shock.  
  
-----Please review. Thanks! ~Alana------ 


	3. In The Kitchen

----Disclaimer: I don't own X-men, or Charmed. I only own Paris. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, (Translation), Telepathic Speaking, ~Premonition~ and *Flashbacks*.Other notes: 1) Remy and Rogue are a couple in this, and Bobby is friends with both Rogue and Remy. Bobby and Rogue were never a couple in this fic. (I'm a Remy and Rogue fan sorry.) 2) Jubilee, Peter and Remy are part of the X-men team. 3) Paris hasn't met Neal or Seth, she is still in High School. 4) Pairings: Paris/Bobby, Rogue/Remy, Logan/Phoebe, Scott/Paige Piper/Leo, Kitty/Peter----  
  
Chapter Three: In The Kitchen  
  
Bobby paced his room, annoying the hell out of his room mates. He had been pacing for the past half hour making both Peter and Sam uneasy. They both knew why he was doing so; he wanted to see how Paris was doing. She was down in the med bay and Bobby was deciding on whether or not he should visit her.  
  
Bobby was usually very suave around girls. He normally had not problem sweeping them off their feet. But for some reason he was having trouble this time. He wasn't a playboy or anything but he knew how to handle a woman. What was so different about this one?  
  
"Bobby, if ya don't stop that Ah'm going ta hurt ya." Sam told him with a hint of annoyance.  
  
Peter, the calm one was anything but. His patience was wearing, and if Bobby didn't make the decisions to go visit her or just stop pacing and do something else he was going to hurt him serverly. "Listen Bob, you want to visit her. So here's what you do. You go to the Med Bay and see her so I don't end up smashing your face in." To emphasize his point Peter turned his arms to metal.  
  
Bobby got the picture and nodded. "Right."  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Bobby wasn't surprised when he entered the room where Paris was to see her mother and aunts a sitting next to her bed. All four of them noticed his presence immediately, and gave him welcoming smiles.  
  
"Hey." Paris greeted him.  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Paige took that as their cue. The three Charmed ones exited the room with knowing smiles on their faces. When they left Bobby let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"How do you feel?" He asked.  
  
"I'm perfect, just have an over worrying mother." She replied.  
  
Bobby let out a small chuckle and nodded. "Mom's can be a pain sometimes."  
  
"You can say that again." She said and gestured for Bobby to take a seat next to her.  
  
He did so, and saw a smirk on Paris's face. "What?" he questioned.  
  
"I guess you believe me now about the whole witch thing?" she stated with a smile.  
  
Bobby nodded. "How could I not after that display."  
  
There was silence between them for a minute. Bobby was trying to get the nerve to say more. It was hard but he finally managed. "Me and some of the others." He took a deep breath "well were going to this club called The Stag and I was wondering." He trailed off. Paris just waited for him to continue. He did "Would you like to come?" he managed.  
  
Paris smiled. "I'd love to."  
  
"Great." Bobby smiled. He felt a huge weight lift off of his shoulders.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Scott sat in the library reading. Well, he was looking at the page but his mind was in the clouds. He was thinking of Paige, the witch. When his eyes had been able to see color he had noticed her dazzling red hair. It was lighter than Jean's had been. Scott stopped himself right there. He wasn't supposed to be comparing anyone to Jean. He loved Jean. True she had been dead for a year now, and Scott knew he would want him to move on. But Scott still felt bad every time he thought of another woman.  
  
Paige was beautiful; there was no question about that. She seemed to be smart and he had seen her being playful toward her niece in the danger room. She had also shown major concern for Scott when his optic blast froze. He couldn't help but smile at the recollection.  
  
^^Stop!^^ he yelled at his brain. He wasn't supposed to being thinking of her. Was it wrong of him? No. But if it wasn't why did it feel that way? He decided he was just being paranoid and concentrated on the motorcycle magazine he was reading. His thoughts were again brought from the magazine when he saw a red corvette and it reminded him of Paige. Again she was on his mind.  
  
Suddenly he saw a burst of white and blue lights sprout from the center of the room. Slowly the lights went away and their stood the object of his thoughts. Paige.  
  
She jumped when she saw him. She wasn't expecting anyone to be in the library. Her hand flew to her chest in surprise. "You scared me." She stated.  
  
He gave her a smile, and she felt butterflies in his stomach. "Sorry." He replied. "Never thought I'd have that affect."  
  
She gave a dazzling smile and Scott couldn't help but think she was even more beautiful when she smiled. She looked around the large room that was the library. "Wow." She exclaimed. "It's huge!"  
  
Scott nodded. "Nice huh?"  
  
"Yeah." She nodded. Then wondered where she'd find the type of book she was looking for. "Would you mind showing me where the romance novels are?" she asked hopefully.  
  
Scott gave a small smile. "My wife read those constantly."  
  
^^Oh, God he's married. I'm so stupid.^^ She felt dumb to assume a hot guy like him hadn't been snatched. She let out a light sigh. "She's lucky."  
  
When she said that, Paige noticed that his face became sad. "I was lucky. She died a year ago."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." Paige apologized; feeling sorry for the man.  
  
Scott smiled "Thanks," he quickly changed the subject "now back to the romance novels." With that Scott lead Paige to the section which held the books she was looking for.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
It was midnight and Phoebe had awoken from her slumber. She couldn't sleep, her nerves were still on edge from the demon trying to kill her daughter. She was grateful that Cole was able to hear her call and come to the rescue.  
  
Phoebe entered the kitchen, not noticing the man sitting on a stool by one of the counters watching her. She got out the jug of milk, and opened a cabinet only to find plates and bowls.  
  
"The glasses are over there." A husky male voice said causing Phoebe to jump and turn to see Logan sitting at the counter.  
  
"Thanks." She replied a tad bit jumpy from his surprise presence. Phoebe retrieved a glass and poured herself some milk. After returning the milk jug back into the fridge she walked over to the stool next to Logan. "Mind if I join you?" she asked.  
  
Logan just nodded. "What are ya doin up?"  
  
"Can't sleep; you?" she stated as she took a gulp of her milk.  
  
"Same." He replied.  
  
Phoebe remembered that she hadn't apologized form her daughter's little accident. "I want to apologize for Paris melting your claws."  
  
Logan was a bit surprised by her apology but nodded. "She's got some power on her."  
  
Phoebe smiled "Yeah, she gets that gift from her father."  
  
"And would her father be the guy who Chuck is old friends with." Logan questioned.  
  
Phoebe nodded.  
  
"If ya don't mind me askin." Logan began. "Ya seem young to have a seventeen year old daughter."  
  
Phoebe smiled "Why thank you. But she grew up in a demon dimension, and time passes faster there. That's why she's so old. I didn't even know she was alive until she came to my door a year ago."  
  
Logan cocked an eyebrow. "huh?"  
  
"It's a long story." Phoebe sighed.  
  
"Well, we got some time." He told her with a small grin.  
  
Phoebe let out a musical laugh, which Logan thought was rather enchanting. In fact the woman was quite lovely. Normally a pretty face didn't mean that much to Logan, but she had more than that. She had spunk and she could fight, which he had witnessed in the danger room.  
  
"Okay." Phoebe said. "I better start at the beginning so it makes sense." So Phoebe began to tell him about the day her powers had become unbind, her sisters death, her love affair with a demon, her marrying the source and becoming evil and the other stories that made up her hectic life.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Paris awoke from her sleep. She glanced over to the digital clock. It was six o'clock, and Paris noticed that she was awake before the others. She got up and headed to the shower remembering that Rogue told her that if you wanted warm water to get up early. She explained the never ending fight for hot water between all of the girls in the room.  
  
Paris shed her clothes and started the shower, letting the warm water caress her skin. It felt lovely. It was amazing how a shower could just rejuvenate your mind and sprit. After she had cleansed herself, she got dressed for the day. She put on a pair of dark denim jeans, and a burgundy silk blouse, and a pair of black boots. She had shimmered back to her house the night before and packed a suitcase. Her mother and aunts had done the same thing as she had, except they had orbed while she had shimmered.  
  
Before leaving the room to get some breakfast she applied some make-up and pulled her hair into a lose bun with strands of her brown hair hangs out. She noticed that Rogue was the second to wake up and the two shared a smile before Paris shimmered out of the room and into the kitchen.  
  
She surprised to see her mother and Logan talking intently. They hadn't noticed her entrance, and she didn't want to disturb them; at least not yet. When Paris opened the refrigerator door to take out some orange juice, did she break up their conversation.  
  
"Where's the glasses?" Paris asked causing both of the adults to look at her in surprise. The surprise went away from their faces and Logan answered her question. Paris found a glass and poured the drink. She quickly then found the plates, Logan told her where they were kept. She got two slices of bread and started a fireball to toast it. When it was just the way she liked it she buttered it up, and smothered it with grape jam. She took a bit and chewed it contently walking over to the table in the far corner along the way giving her mother a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Not too soon after Paris had sat down at the table did Remy, Bobby and Rogue enter.  
  
"Mornin." Rogue greeted happily, and then gave Logan an approving look when she saw her with Phoebe.  
  
"Mornin Stripes." Logan greeted the girl with a grin.  
  
After the three had gotten their food they took a seat near Paris. And to Paris' delight Bobby sat next to her. Jubilee, Peter and Sam were the next to enter the kitchen. They began animated conversation until a very ticked off Kitty entered the room. That was Phoebe and Logan's cue to leave. There were way too many teenagers in one room at once for them.  
  
"What's wrong Kit?" Jubilee asked, even though she knew the answer. Kitty had been the last one up and had to take a cold shower.  
  
Kitty just mumbled something inaudible under her breath, got breakfast then sat next to her boyfriend Peter.  
  
"So did Bobby boy finally ask de chere?" Remy asked Paris.  
  
Paris smiled when she saw Bobby blush. "Yes."  
  
"Bon." (good.) Remy replied. "Wouldn't want Bobby ta be alone at de club." Remy winked.  
  
"Shut up Remy." Bobby glared. "It's too early."  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Paige walked down the hallway toward the kitchen. She had decided not to orb just incase she might bump into Scott. She passed the rec area and saw Paris talking with the Bobby kid. She smiled to herself. The boy was cute and it was obvious that he had a crush on her niece. She continued on her way to the kitchen and when she opened the door, her eyes widened in horror. There was her elder sister busily cooking one million types of breakfast food. The aroma was delicious but it wasn't good when Piper decided to start cooking large quantities. It meant she was bored and that wasn't a good thing.  
  
Paige quickly shut the door and hurried down the hallway toward the rec room. When she arrived at her destination was still a little shook up by her sister's condition. "Paris!" Paige exclaimed.  
  
"Yes?" Paris asked as she turned to see her aunt Paige with a worried look on her face. "Oh God Paige what's wrong?" the concern in Paris' voice got the attention of the other students in the room who also noticed the worried look on the woman's face.  
  
"Piper, is bored." Was all Paige had to say to make Paris' eyes grow wide.  
  
"Oh no." Paris replied.  
  
"What's wrong wit de chere in de kitchen? Can she not cook?" Remy asked.  
  
"Piper's a chief and a great one at that, but when she gets bored she tends to over do it." Paige told the young man.  
  
"I think we should get Leo." Paris told her aunt. Paige nodded and in unison both called out the whitelighters name.  
  
Leo appeared before them quickly. "Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"Piper's bored." Paige stated.  
  
Leo's eyes widened just as Paris' had done when she had heard the news. "We got to stop her."  
  
Both of the witches nodded and headed toward the kitchen. The students that had been in the rec room with Paris followed the three toward the kitchen. When they got there, the three took a deep breath and entered the room.  
  
Piper looked up from what she was currently cooking. "Hey," she smiled. "I hope you're hungry."  
  
Rogue was in shock at the amount of food that had been prepared. There was every type of breakfast food imaginable grits, pancakes, bacon, waffles, fruit, biscuits, crescents, bagels, toast, oatmeal, sausage, and all types of eggs. "Gawd!" Rogue said in shock.  
  
"Ah Piper I think you should stop now." Paige told her sister. Paris just nodded.  
  
"Oh, okay well have something to eat first." Piper replied.  
  
Paige smiled and took a bagel and some fruit, while she did so she motioned for the others to take something; which they all did. When they had all taken something, they left as quickly as possible saying how great it looked. Piper just beamed with happiness.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Phoebe and Logan shared looks of confusion as they saw the students walking down the hallway with plates full of food.  
  
"What the hell?" Logan questioned.  
  
Paris walked down the hall with her plate filled with food, catching the eye of her mother. "Paris, whats-?" she asked but was cut off with the answer.  
  
"Piper got bored." Her daughter told her and then continued to walk down the hall with her plate full of food pondering what to do with it.  
  
-----Hope you liked the chappy. I thought it was cute. But don't worry there will be some action and romance in the next chapter as well as the others. Please review. ~Alana----- 


	4. Lost The Innocent

---Disclaimer: I no own X-men nor Charmed. I only own Paris. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, Telepathic Speaking, ~Premonition~, and *Flashbacks*. Other Notes: 1) Remy and Rogue are a couple and Rouge never went out with Bobby. 2) Jubilee, Peter, and Remy are a part of the X-team, 3) Paris hasn't met Neal or Seth, she is still in high school. 4) Wyatt is a year younger than Paris. 5) Pairings are: Bobby/Paris, Paige/Scott, Piper/Leo, Phoebe/Logan, Wyatt/Jubilee, Kitty/Peter.-----  
  
Chapter Four: Lost The Innocent  
  
As Phoebe walked down the hallway with Logan talking animatedly her mind began to show her something of importance.  
  
~People danced all around in the dimly lit club. The music blared loudly as the people moved their bodies to the rhythm. A girl with a white streak in her hair danced unaware of the two coming up behind her. A woman with red hair and blue skin held something that gleamed in the dim light as she pulled it out of her pocket. The boy beside the woman grabbed the girl steady as the woman used the shiny object which had turned out to be a syringe into the girl's back. The woman injected the liquid, and the girl fell. The two then took the girl with them out of sight.~  
  
Phoebe let out a loud gasp after the vision faded. She hadn't realized that she had fallen into the arms of Logan while she had watched the premonition.  
  
"What's wrong? What happened?" Logan asked with concern in his voice.  
  
"Get me to Rogue." Was all Phoebe said.  
  
Logan didn't ask for more, he saw the urgency in the woman's face and took her to the rec room where they had last seen the girl.  
  
"Mom?!" Paris ran to her mother. She had been sitting on the couch talking with Rouge when she saw her mother come over to them. When she saw her mother she knew immediately that she had had a premonition, she knew the look of her mom's face after a vision like the back of her hand. "What did you see?"  
  
Phoebe looked at her daughter then to Rogue. "I saw Rogue in a club." Rogue's eyes lit up at the sound of her name. "A woman and a young man came up behind her. The woman stuck a needle into her, and after she passed out they took her away."  
  
"What? How?" Rogue was confused.  
  
"I have premonitions, that means I can see the future." She told the young woman. Phoebe then turned her attention to the whole group. "I know you all had your hearts set on going to that club tonight but I'm not permitting any of you to go."  
  
Logan had all the facts now and nodded his head in agreement. "I agree." He gave a look that said 'don't talk back'. None of them did, they knew once Logan had made up his mind that there was no changing it.  
  
"Fine." Paris sighed unhappily.  
  
Phoebe looked her daughter straight in the eye. "Rogue is an innocent now, we have to protect her. Please be good." She knew her daughter would break the rule if she wanted to but she hoped that if she made it clear that Rogue was now in their protection Paris wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the girl's life.  
  
Paris nodded. "Innocent, got it."  
  
Phoebe smiled and left the room with Logan. When they were out of sight Jubilee piped up. "Okay so we just have to be more careful when we go that's all."  
  
"What?" Paris asked.  
  
"When we go out we just have to keep an eye on Rogue." Jubilee stated.  
  
"You mean we're still going?" Paris asked. She didn't mind the idea, but if her mother found out she would be in deep dog crap. "I don't th-"  
  
Rogue cut her off. "Come on, Ah can take care of mahself."  
  
"Yeah, and we will all like watch her." Kitty replied.  
  
Paris thought for a moment, and then smiled. Her naughty side decided to take over for the moment. "Okay then, I think I know how to get there without getting caught." With that said a sly smirk crossed her pink lips.  
  
"Spill it." Peter told her and that's exactly what she did.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
The teens entered the club excitedly; everyone ecstatic about making it out of the institute without being caught. They quickly found a place to sit and ordered drinks. After a few rounds, they all got up to dance.  
  
Paris and Rogue rocked the dance floor, swaying to the music seductively catching the attention of many of the male members. Bobby and Remy watched the two from the booth. After a few songs Remy left to go join his girlfriend on the dance floor. Bobby on the other hand had another drink and continued to watch as Paris danced.  
  
A few songs later Paris went back to the booth and sat next to Bobby. She ordered another drink and made conversation with the boy. Paris was definitely attracted to him. His blond hair and handsome smile was so enchanting. She quickly led him onto the dance floor.  
  
When they reached the spot the others were at they began to dance. Her back was toward his front, causing heat to wheel up inside him as she moved to the music. His hands began to wander and found themselves on her stomach pulling her closer. Paris laid her head against his chest while they danced, and her arms came up and encircled around his neck.  
  
Bobby couldn't take it anymore; he began to kiss her neck hungrily. Paris felt arousal grow inside her with each kiss that was placed on her soft skin. She moaned with the pleasure of it. Swiftly she turned to face him and the air wall between their faces closed as their lips met. His tongue licked her lower lip asking entrance inside. Her lips parted and their tongues intertwined as the kiss heated.  
  
When they parted for air, their eyes locked together both savoring the face of the other and absorbing the moment. Their moment was broken by the tap on Bobby's shoulder. He turned his head to see Peter pointing somewhere to the right of the room. Bobby followed the gesture and he frowned. Paris too looked in the direction to see a boy with long hair pulled back. She could she the fire in his eyes even from the distance between them. His eyes met hers for a moment and a smirk crossed his face.  
  
"John." Bobby growled under his breathe.  
  
Paris could hear the hatred for the man in Bobby's voice. ^^Why does Bobby hate him so much?^^ She wondered. All she knew was that she could sense that he wasn't up to any good. Suddenly she began to scan the room. She looked for a lock of white hair; nothing. "ROGUE!" Paris screamed.  
  
Jubilee, Kitty, and Peter came to the young witch's side. "What's wrong?" Jubilee asked as she saw the worried look on the girl's face.  
  
"Rogue, I don't see her." Paris replied, her eyes still scanning the room for the girl.  
  
"Maybe she's off somewhere with Remy." Kitty stated trying to calm Paris down.  
  
Paris shook her head and ran out the side doors and into an alley at the back of the club. Broken bottles lay on the ground, and crates where staked against the brick walls. Paris concentrated on the girl who she knew was an innocent. She searched the entire club scene, then the mansion and anywhere else that the girl could possibly be. But she came up with nothing. "This can't be happening!" Paris cried, the anger welling up inside. She couldn't lose her innocent; she couldn't! But as she continued to scan the room it became evident that she had lost her innocent.  
  
"Calm down we'll find Rog-." Kitty's sentence was cut off by a familiar face. The X-men were silent as they stared at their former team member in rage.  
  
Paris, who had no clue who this person was or why he was so hated, wasn't in the mood for games. Her eyes flashed with fire, she was mad. "Where's Rogue?" she growled at the brown hair boy known as John.  
  
"Nice to meet you too." He smirked, and looked her up and down taking in all her curves. He liked what he saw. "So you're the one." He muttered under his breathe.  
  
"Excuse me?" Paris asked him, she had only heard a mumble of his second sentence.  
  
"Nothing." He replied the smirk still on his face. His eyes wandered around the team taking in each of them, his eyes stopped on Bobby. "How ya doing Bobby boy?"  
  
Bobby narrowed his eyes in disgust and threw an iceball at him, which John dodged. "What are you doing here John?"  
  
"Working." John answered vaguely.  
  
Paris walked up to John slowly her body moving like that of a predator. She could tell the boy was hardly frightened by her, but that would soon change. Paris was a foot from him now. She eyed him, and with the wave of a hand, a fireball zipped past John's shoulder hitting the right side of the wall where he stood.  
  
John had been slightly taken aback by the attack, but he brushed it off coolly. "Do you mean to miss?"  
  
Paris raised an eyebrow and replied "What do you think?"  
  
The X-men behind her all stood ready for an attack, each with their powers ready and willing.  
  
"Now I'll ask again. Where is Rogue?" Paris glared at John.  
  
"Not here." He answered as smoothly as possible.  
  
"Wrong answer." Paris said and started a fireball in her hand, placing it near John's face. She was confused when she saw John staring at the ball of flame trying to make it move or something.  
  
As John concentrated on the fireball in the girl's hand in front of him, he was shocked that it wouldn't move to his will. ^^Why won't it move?^^ He thought. His power was the manipulation of fire, and the thing that hovered over the brunette's hand sure looked like fire. The X-men behind the witch noticed as well and began to ask themselves similar questions.  
  
Paris gave him a puzzled stare. "What are you doing?"  
  
"He is trying to manipulate your fireball Paris." A male voice said from the darkness in the alleyway. "But it is not working, is it John?"  
  
Everyone turned toward the sound of the voice, the voice sounded familiar to all of them even John. As the figure of whoever had just spoken grew closer, they could make out more than one presence.  
  
"No." John replied, still watching the approaching figures.  
  
The figures finally came into view. The X-men and the young witch were less than thrilled to see Professor Xavier, Cyclops, Wolverine, and the three Charmed ones.  
  
^^Oh shit.^^ Paris thought as she saw the disapproving glances coming her way from her family. "Professor this isn't what it looks like." Paris blurted out immediately.  
  
"Really?" Phoebe began. "Because to me, it looks like you are about to hurt someone, and by the looks of things the innocent is gone."  
  
"I have everything under control." Paris stated. She wished she hadn't agreed to this, now she was in major trouble with her family and the X-men. But since things had ended up this way she had every intent on finding Rogue before they left for the mansion, but it was too late.  
  
In a swirl of blue and white lights Paris saw Leo and two others; Rogue and Remy "Found them."  
  
Piper cleared her throat, her gaze on her niece. "The fireball Paris."  
  
Paris noticed that her fireball was still inches from John's face. She sighed as she waved her hand again making the ball disappear. John took that as his chance to escape; he quickly kneed Paris in the stomach and jetted to the door and back into the club. The teenagers immediately began to go after him but were stopped when the professor entered their minds telling them to 'let him go'. They then turned to face the adults, all with guilty faces. Each felt bad about disobeying the rules after they had been told not to. Paris especially felt bad; she had let down her family. She had lost the innocent while she was having some fun with Bobby. She knew she was in for a lecture of a lifetime when they got back.  
  
The professor motioned for them to follow him, and they did so not wanting to get into any more trouble than they were already in. As Paris walked with the group she went over to Rogue's side. "I'm so sorry." Paris told the girl.  
  
Rogue smiled. "It's not yer fault, Ah wanted ta go."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm supposed to protect you." Paris explained.  
  
"Listen," Rogue began. "Ah appreciate the help but Ah don't need a babysitter." She didn't understand why this was such a big deal to Paris, but was being as polite as possible about it.  
  
Paris just sighed and shimmered back to the mansion not wanting to face anybody until it was completely necessary.  
  
Phoebe had watched as her daughter apologized to Rogue. She knew that the southerner didn't understand why it was so important to Paris that she lost her. The woman knew her daughter felt horrible about it; she could see it in her eyes. Phoebe was about to talk to her daughter but Paris had shimmered away before Phoebe could reach her. A soft sigh came out as she turned and walked beside Logan back to the car they had driven in to get to the club. There was going to be a lot of explaining in the morning as well as a lot of discipline and neither the adults nor teens were thrilled with the idea.  
  
-----Please review. Hope ya'll liked it. Thanks to all those who have reviewed. ~Alana--- 


	5. A Vision

---Disclaimer: I no own X-men nor Charmed. I only own Paris. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, Telepathic Speaking, ~Premonition~, and *Flashbacks*. Other Notes: 1) Remy and Rogue are a couple and Rouge never went out with Bobby. 2) Jubilee, Peter, and Remy are a part of the X-team, 3) Paris hasn't met Neal or Seth; she is still in high school. 4) Wyatt is a year younger than Paris. 5) Pairings are: Bobby/Paris, Paige/Scott, Piper/Leo, Phoebe/Logan, Wyatt/Jubilee, Kitty/Peter.-----  
  
Chapter Five: A Vision  
  
"So you saw her then?" A male voice asked in a silver room. The room was made completely out of metal. Four figures stood in the room, two males and two females. The male that was speaking had white hair and was covered with age. He was speaking to the other male who was much younger, a young man in his late teens. The man had light brown hair and eyes; he seemed to have an aura of mischievousness around him.  
  
"Yes." The young man replied with a nod.  
  
"Are you sure it was her?" This wasn't from the man but from one of the women. She had bleached blond hair and golden eyes. Her skin was pale and she wore a baby blue dress that hugged her cures. She looked about in her twenties but her eyes showed that she was much older than that.  
  
"If there is another girl with brown hair who can shoot fireballs that I can't manipulate than; no." He replied sarcastically. He thought for a moment then asked. "Come to think of it why can't I manipulate her fireballs?"  
  
"Because," The woman began "They are composed of fire from the depths of hell, with power you can't even conceive of."  
  
"That is why we need her." The older man pointed out.  
  
"And we need her because?" The younger man asked.  
  
"In time." He replied with a smile that said 'that's for me to know and you to find out'. "But we need to get her first."  
  
The other woman in the room now held the confused look. "Then why did you have Pyro and I try to retrieve Rogue?" She had blue skin and fiery red hair with golden eyes that seemed to see right through you.  
  
"Because she was her innocent; she was merely bait for the young witch." The blond answered.  
  
The woman nodded in understanding. "So what's our back-up plan?"  
  
"I was beginning to think you'd never ask." An evil smile crossed the older man's face. He nodded to the blond who smiled in return; a look of pure malevolence passing between them.  
  
The woman closed her eyes and concentrated on the young witch. She found her and entered the young woman's mind.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Paris sat in the professor's office, next to Bobby and Rogue. The other teens sat around her and the adults who included her family, Scott, Logan, and Storm. Each adult had a firm expression on their faces. The professor was giving them a speech about how they had done wrong. It was all Paris could do from cowering in fear, not that any of them could hurt her, but the whole occurrence was not something that happened everyday and she had no clue how she was going to be punished.  
  
Suddenly Paris wasn't paying any attention to the man in the wheelchair. She was up in the clouds at the moment, literally. The dark night sky with only the moon to light her way she seemed to be flying. She had this odd feeling that she was trying to reach something or someone.  
  
While Paris was in her little wonderland, the others noticed. How couldn't they? The girl's body suddenly jolted into the air with a red light gleaming off of her. The light filled the room, causing some of them to shield their eyes.  
  
"Paris?" Phoebe called to her daughter, her voice filled with concern.  
  
"Leo what's going on?" Piper asked her husband wide eyed.  
  
Leo shook his head dumbly. "I don't-."  
  
At that moment another light entered the room. It was a splash of blue and white contrasting with the red.  
  
Paris continued to fly through the night sky, her pace slowed. She guessed she must be reaching her destination. Suddenly a swirl of white and blue lights started right in front of her.  
  
In the office the person who had quickly entered the room, went to the girl's side. "Paris." He said calmly with love filled in his voice.  
  
The girl didn't open her eyes; she stayed in the air the red light still surrounding her. "Wyatt?" came her asking voice.  
  
A smile reached the young man's lips. "Yeah Pear, it's me."  
  
"What are you doing? Where-?" She began but was cut off by her cousin.  
  
"Just take my hand Pear." He told her softly.  
  
The people around the two watched as Paris' hand moved in the air to Wyatt's outstretched hand. In a blink of an eye the red light dispersed and Paris fell finding herself being caught in the strong arms of her cousin. She opened her eyes smiling. "Wyatt." He let her to her feet and she encircled her arms around him in a loving embrace.  
  
"Wyatt Mathew Halliwell." Came a familiar voice.  
  
"Hi mom." The young man smiled innocently. With the room back to its normal status they all got a better look at the guy. He had short dirty blond hair, and blue eyes. He had soft features and looked like a model; the girls couldn't help the stares they were giving him.  
  
"You are supposed to be with the Elders." She told him matter of factly.  
  
"Yeah, but I felt something coming from Paris and I had to help her so I left." He replied simply.  
  
"Oh." Piper stated. That was a good enough answer for her. She had just wanted an answer from him just to make sure he knew he shouldn't have left, even though she really didn't care. At least he wasn't having a party at the house.  
  
"How'd you know something was wrong?" Paris asked her cousin.  
  
There was silence in the room for a while, that was broken by the eldest man in the room. "You saw that the power of three has a bond that lets you know if one of you is in trouble." The professor said.  
  
The three witches nodded in reply.  
  
"That explains it then." The professor said.  
  
"Explains what?" Paige asked the man.  
  
"Well, during Paris' little outburst I felt a part of her psyche reaching out to someone. She wasn't doing it on purpose because her mind wasn't willing it to do so. Now I see that her psyche was reaching out to her cousin. He obviously felt it and came to help. The bond between family is very strong, and it automatically contacted Wyatt." He explained.  
  
Paige thought for a moment then replied. "But why didn't she contact one of us?"  
  
"You said it yourself that you feel a bond with your sisters. You already have two bonds, which is about the limit a non-telepath can handle. So the bond for Paris goes to her cousin Wyatt." He said simply.  
  
"Makes sense." Wyatt replied. Now that Wyatt had found his family he didn't want to go back to the Elders. They were so boring and strict, no fun what- so-ever. He prayed that his parents would let them stay with them here, where ever it was they were. "Mom? Dad?" Wyatt began.  
  
"Yes?" Leo asked.  
  
"Since I'm already her, could I stay and help with the fighting and stuff. I mean the Elders don't need me at the moment so-." He was cut off by Piper.  
  
"That's fine." She didn't exactly wanting him to leave anyway. What had just happened with Paris had freaked her out some what and she could tell by the others faces that they felt the same way. And after hearing what the professor had about the two's bond, it might be a good idea for him to stay so he was close by if anything happened again.  
  
"Ah don't mean ta interrupt but, ummm, what just happened?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Yeah," Phoebe began; she also wanted to know what had happened to her daughter. "What did happen?"  
  
"Would you mind enlightening us Paris?" The professor asked the young witch.  
  
She nodded and began. "Well, all of a sudden I found myself flying in the night sky. I had this feeling that I was going somewhere; I was almost there but them Wyatt came so I really don't where I was heading or who I was meeting. I'm pretty sure there was a who."  
  
"Then that arouses the question," Xavier began and turned his attention to the young man who had recently entered the room. "What made you come, beside the fact that you felt something coming from Paris? Anything specific?"  
  
Wyatt thought for a second then shrugged. "I can't explain it. I mean I just knew she needed me." He again was silent, pondering the man's question. "I knew it was bad, if that helps any." He stated.  
  
Professor Xavier just nodded. "Well, I think that's enough for one night. I would like to see you all tomorrow afternoon though. I need to straighten some things out."  
  
Everyone left the room, leaving the professor to his thoughts.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Paris had finished explaining to Wyatt about mutants, and what had lead them to New York. He had taken it well, and Paris now proceeded to introduce her cousin to her new friends. They stood in the rec room, with the others sitting around.  
  
"This is Rogue," Paris gestured to the girl with a white streak in her hair, "Remy," a guy with long reddish brown hair pulled into a low ponytail, "Peter," a tall muscular guy with dark hair, "Kitty," a girl with short blonde hair, "Bobby," Wyatt noticed the smile that formed on both his cousin's and Bobby's faces as Paris had said his name. Wyatt knew that something must have happened between the two. "And Jubilee." An Asian girl with black hair and pretty features smiled at him. "And everyone this is Wyatt my cousin." Paris finally said with a smile toward him.  
  
There were greetings like 'hey', 'nice to meet you', etc. They all seemed nice, and Wyatt immediately found himself talking animatedly with Jubilee.  
  
Paris took a seat next to Bobby, letting her body sink into the comfortable couch. She smiled to the boy and felt her cheeks begin to burn. She was blushing.  
  
Bobby couldn't fight the smile that came to his face when he noticed Paris' cheeks turn all rosy. She looked cute when she blushed. They just stared at each other for a while mutely, when both finally realized they would much rather be alone together.  
  
Bobby smiled as he leaned in to whisper in Paris' ear. "Can you get us out of here?"  
  
She nodded and put her hand on his shoulder. There was a flash of the room that they had been sitting in then another flash, obviously the second flash was that of the room they ended up in.  
  
Once the room had turned to a normal viewing position, the two found themselves outside of the mansion, sitting in one of its many gazeboes. Paris blushed furiously at the realization of where they were. Sometimes she just didn't think when she shimmered. After her moment of shimmering thoughts, she soon found herself staring into the eyes of Bobby Drake. Her chocolate eyes met his sky colored orbs and their lips soon met once again. His tongue entered her mouth and examined it fiercely. She felt his strong hands roam around her waist and graze again the skin under her shirt. She smiled into the kiss at the realization of his hand placement. ^^Roman hands.^^ she thought happily. She stood up, her lips never leaving his, and startled him around the waist. Her lips left his and she gazed into his eyes, a seductive smile on her face. He leaned in to kiss her but she moved back not letting him. He gave her a curious look, but was soon filled with understanding as her hands traced his abs slowly moving to his special spot. When she reached it, she unzipped his pants, allowing her hands to wrap around his manhood. She massaged it slowly, smiling as she heard his moans get louder. To quiet him she placed her mouth over his catching his shouts of pleasure. As she continued her massaging, she felt his hands begin to wander downward as well. He pushed his hands under her skirt and into her panties. He felt around and let his fingers find themselves inside her. She groaned softly resting her head on his shoulder and putting more pressure on his member unknowingly. In response, he placed another finger inside and moved them quickly. She let out a scream of pleasure and pressed harder on him. They soon came and their breathing slowed. Arms around each other, they moved from their sitting position on the bench to a lying one. Paris' arms encircled around Bobby's neck, and his arms wrapped securely around her waist. She looked into his eyes again and a smile passed between them as their lips met in another kiss.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Phoebe paced in her bedroom. Worry plastered on her features. She hated not knowing what was going on. Right now Leo was orbing to the manor to get the Book of Shadows. When he returned he was going to round up her, Piper, Paige, Paris, Wyatt and some of the people from the institute to see if they could find anything. Until then Phoebe would pace her room waiting.  
  
There was a knock on her door and Phoebe removed from the worn out carpet that had been walked on endlessly by the woman. Phoebe opened the door to see Logan looking back at her. "Hey." She greeted him with little or no enthusiasm.  
  
"Leo told me to get you." He stated.  
  
Phoebe nodded, and the two left for the Professor's office.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Paris and Bobby were still making out when they heard the call.  
  
Would you please come to my office? The professor's voice rang in their ears.  
  
Paris blushed, as well did Bobby. He got up off the bench, holding out a hand for Paris to help her up. She took it and brushed herself off as if it helped any. She smiled at him, the blush still on her face. "Do you think he knows?" she asked.  
  
Bobby shrugged. "I wouldn't be surprised if he did."  
  
Paris gave a nervous look, which caused Bobby to take her hand. "On the other hand there is so much going on he probably didn't hone on in our little session." He said trying to put her at ease. He didn't believe his words though.  
  
Paris didn't either; she just gave him a smile and shimmered them into the Professor's office.  
  
The two immediately looked at the professor who gave them a knowing smile. The two teens blushed furiously. Phoebe gave her daughter a curious glare and Paris just shrugged in a silent reply.  
  
The three Charmed ones stood, hovering over the book looking for anything that might help them with the earlier occurrence. Both Wyatt and Leo stood next to them, and Paris walked over to look at the book along with her family.  
  
"What exactly does this book do again?" Scott asked.  
  
"It is like a guide for witchy stuff." Paige answered the man, her eyes never leaving the book.  
  
The pages of the old book flipped swiftly as the six skimmed over each page for any useful information. They continued to skim until Paige let out a loud stop.  
  
"Here." Paige stated. She placed her pointer finger at the title of the page. "'Visions or Hallucinations'."  
  
"It wasn't a hallucination Paige." Paris said matter of factly.  
  
"Let me finish." Paige told her niece.  
  
Paige read out loud. "'A vision or hallucination seen by a witch can be one of two things. It could be a vision of the past, present, or future. Unlike a premonition a vision is experienced as if it is reality, which is what it is. It is the reality of the mind. A vision is usually caused by another person of either good or evil nature. They are used to lure a person into a realm of comatose with the except that the person receiving the vision can speak and move but is unable to control their surroundings.'"  
  
"That helps." Wyatt said sarcastically receiving a stern look from both his mother and father.  
  
"Does it have any ways to see who sent the vision?" Paris asked. She was looking at the book but it was upside-down so she couldn't exactly make out everything that was on the page.  
  
Paige nodded. "There's a spell."  
  
Phoebe looked over it, and her eyes widened. She shook her head vigorously. "No way she is so not doing that."  
  
"Doing what?" Paris questioned, she moved in so she could look at the spell.  
  
"What's it say Pear?" Wyatt asked his cousin.  
  
"It-." Paris was cut off by her mother.  
  
"Basically she has to say a spell that'll make her sleep, while we watch. She'll go into the vision state again and this time she'll have no way of getting out of it." Phoebe told him.  
  
"Oh." Wyatt replied simply.  
  
Paris could see where her mother was coming from, but she really needed to know who had made her see the vision or hallucination or whatever it was. "I'll do it." Paris stated.  
  
Phoebe gave a firm look at her daughter. "No."  
  
"Yes." Paris replied giving her mother an equally firm look. "I wanna know who did that to me. And maybe it'll help us find that demon we're after."  
  
"Mutant." Scott corrected the girl.  
  
Paris waved her hand to brush his comment away. "You say mutant, I say demon. Same difference."  
  
"Paris I am not-." Phoebe began but was cut off again, but this time by her sister.  
  
"Phoebe you've done pretty much the same sorta thing before. Remember when you had to do that spell to stop your past self from- OW!" Piper exclaimed. Phoebe had nudged her in the side to shut her up.  
  
Paris' eyes brightened to Phoebe's dismay. She must have gotten the gist of what Piper was saying. "If you can do then so can I." Paris said.  
  
"This is not-."  
  
"Yes it is." Paris cut her off again. She looked at her mother pleadingly. "Please mom?"  
  
Paris gave her mother her puppy dog face, the one that she used to get her way. It always worked and this time it was no different.  
  
Phoebe caved. "Fine; but I'm going with you."  
  
"What?!" Paige, Piper, and Paris all said in unison.  
  
"I'm going with you." Phoebe stated again.  
  
"But it is a one person spell." Piper replied. "It's only for one person."  
  
"Then we'll rewrite it." Phoebe said confidently.  
  
They agreed and began to work on rewriting and getting the ingredients for the spell.  
  
------Sorry it took so long for the update. School and all the homework has taken up a lot of my time. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. I will try to have the other one up as soon as possible. ~Alana---- 


	6. Come With Me

---Disclaimer: I no own X-men nor Charmed. I only own Paris. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, Telepathic Speaking, ~Premonition~, and *Flashbacks*. Other Notes: 1) Remy and Rogue are a couple and Rouge never went out with Bobby. 2) Jubilee, Peter, and Remy are a part of the X-team, 3) Paris hasn't met Neal or Seth; she is still in high school. 4) Wyatt is a year younger than Paris. 5) Pairings are: Bobby/Paris, Paige/Scott, Piper/Leo, Phoebe/Logan, Wyatt/Jubilee, Kitty/Peter.---  
  
Chapter Six: Come With Me  
  
Everything was ready, the ingredients had been collected and the spell revised. The Halliwell family, along with Professor Xavier, Logan, Scott, Ororo and some of the younger students all stood in the living room. The furniture had been moved to the side so there was space in the middle to perform the spell. Rogue, Jubilee, Wyatt, Leo and Ororo had been asked to help with the spell because of Phoebe's absence. The five would make up for her being a part of the spell.  
  
"Ready?" Piper asked the mother and daughter.  
  
Both nodded in reply.  
  
"Okay, Phoebe you and Paris lay down next to each other on the floor." Paige said as she poured oval of salt around the two lying bodies. Piper placed candles in the direction of the North, South, East, and West. Leo lighted each candle after it was placed down onto the floor by Piper. After that was done, they all sat down around Phoebe and Paris. It went from Piper, Paige, Wyatt, Jubilee, Rogue, Ororo, Bobby, and Leo. The eight of them held hands.  
  
"Close your eyes and concentrate on the vision." Piper commanded Phoebe and Paris. The two did as told and closed their eyes and concentrated.  
  
"Everyone repeat after Piper and me." Paige told the others. They followed the direction as the spell began.  
  
In unison Paige and Piper began to recite the spell with the others repeating after. "With the vision of time and place  
  
Show us to where it might replace.  
  
Show us the vision of the caster  
  
So we may know who it is here after."  
  
With the rhyming spell said a dim yellow light began to glow off of the bodies of Paris and Phoebe. Both levitated into the air in their lying position signaling that the spell was working. Piper and Paige held their breath, hoping that everything would turn out okay. If some obstacle came into the two's way they prayed they would be able to escape. It was a risky spell but they really didn't have any other choices.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Phoebe and Paris soon found themselves on the astral plane. Both were floating in the night sky. The scene was familiar to Paris; it was the same as it had been in her vision. Their bodies began to move toward the call that somehow only their bodies heard.  
  
Phoebe investigated her surroundings as much as possible. She gave her daughter a curious look. "Is this what you saw?"  
  
Paris nodded in reply.  
  
"It's beautiful." Phoebe stated softly.  
  
The two continued to roam forward through the mist that was the clouds of the night. Only the faded light of the moon showed through. Soon both felt the realization that their little floating journey was coming to an end.  
  
"It's ending." Paris stated.  
  
Phoebe nodded in reply.  
  
A sharp wind blew past them and they found themselves in a garden. It was filled with flowers of all colors. The perfume smelled sweet as they breathed in the scent of the scene. There was a fountain in the middle of the garden. It was a statue of a mermaid with fish on the sides spitting out water. The sound of birds signing filled their ears. It was a lovely scene.  
  
"If this is a demon, it must have some sort of good side." Paris said as she looked at her surroundings.  
  
"Look." Phoebe pointed in a direction of mist swirling around in front of them. Slowly the mists materialized into a form of a beautiful woman. She had on a red dress that swayed in the light breeze, her hair was a magnificent blond color, and her eyes were gold.  
  
The woman smiled at the both of them. "Hello my children." She greeted.  
  
"Ahh, hi." Paris said. Her sensors screaming evil as she looked at the woman. Immediately her guard was up. When Paris was younger she sometimes didn't listen to her internal alarms, but as she grew older and wiser she knew that they told true. They didn't blind her from what was real. Even in the most beautiful of places can hold evil.  
  
The woman let her smile grow. "As I expected." She nodded as if knowing this was how Paris would react. "Glamour does not work on one such as you."  
  
"Glad you aren't a dumb blond." Paris remarked.  
  
Phoebe was now on her guard as well. At first she hadn't been at seeing the magnificence of the garden but that changed as soon as she saw her daughter's distrusting face.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
"Their in." Leo said with closed eyes. He opened his eyes and looked at the two levitating figures.  
  
"Is that good or bad?" Piper asked. She looked at her sister and niece. Their bodies were tense and she didn't like it.  
  
"I can't tell." He stated as he sensed the two again.  
  
"What about you?" Paige asked her nephew.  
  
He looked at her with confusion. "Huh?"  
  
"What do you see or sense or whatever it is?" She questioned him.  
  
"Ahh," Wyatt looked at her in silence for a moment a confused expression on his face. After a while his face turned serious and he nodded, closing his eyes. He sensed the two presences that he knew all too well. He could feel them, Paris more than Phoebe. Paris shined brightly in his mind's eye while his aunt shown with a dull shimmer. He could tell that Paris was on her guard, he tension was high. He opened his eyes. "I'm not sure bout Phoebe but Paris is tense. Her guard is on."  
  
"Bad." Piper said not really to anyone in particular.  
  
Paige and Leo just nodded in reply.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
"What do you want?" Phoebe asked the woman, her voice firm.  
  
The woman ignored the Charmed one, her attention fully on Paris. "Come with me." The woman commanded.  
  
Paris looked at the woman as if she was off her rocker. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Come with me." She said again.  
  
"She isn't going anywhere with you lady." Phoebe stated anger rising within her. She now sensed it as well. The evil around her, it surrounded her. She breathed it, smelled it and saw it. Needless to say she didn't like it.  
  
"Who are you?" Paris asked curiosity in the young woman's eyes. She felt herself being lured in by the woman, and was trying hard not to give in.  
  
"The one that will set you free." She replied; the smile still plastered on her face.  
  
"Why would I need that?" Paris questioned the woman.  
  
The woman's face went serious, and the scenery changed from that of the garden to a stormy sky. Lightening flashed, and rain drops fell heavily.  
  
"There is a war coming," the woman began.  
  
Both Phoebe and Paris gave her an odd look.  
  
The woman's hair flew about with the strong wind that rushed about them as she continued. "between us and the mortals."  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked she was getting confused. If there was a war wouldn't the Charmed ones know? They were hinted about any major witchy thing that was of any importance. Why did they not know this? Maybe the woman was lying.  
  
The woman gave an unearthly smile to the Charmed one "You are no longer the ones that the world wants. The power of three is little compared to what now is."  
  
Both witches gave the woman a startled look at her statement. Paris was the one to react. "What are you talking about?"  
  
The woman stared at Paris for a little without any response. "I will ask again come with me."  
  
For a second Paris briefly seriously contemplated the woman's offer. She wanted to know what she was blabbering about. Something stronger than the Charmed ones? That was impossible.  
  
The woman held out her hand, and Paris to her surprise found herself reaching toward it. She smiled when the contact was made. At that instant lightening flashed and thunder roared and then both witches found themselves awake from the spell.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Phoebe opened her eyes only to close them because of the bright light. She felt a hand on her own, it was rough but the touch was tender. "Where am I?" she asked the person who held her hand. Her eyes were still closed as she asked that question.  
  
"The Med Lab." A familiar masculine voice said. It was Logan.  
  
Phoebe slowly opened her eyes and looked at the man. He had a concerned look across his face and she wondered why. How long had she been out? It couldn't have been that long; it certainly didn't feel like it had been that long. But then again she had done a spell and they could be tricky some of the time.  
  
All of a sudden she realized that Paris wasn't in the medical room along with her. Was Paris alright? Had this only happened to her? "Where is Paris?" she asked.  
  
A sharp pain hit Phoebe in the chest at the look Logan gave her. It was definitely not a good look. "She isn't here." He said simply.  
  
Phoebe looked at him firmly. She knew that something had gone wrong, she could tell by the look in his eyes; the concern in them. "Where is Paris?" she asked again.  
  
"When you woke up Paris wasn't with you. Her body disappeared a few seconds before you woke." He stated.  
  
Phoebe thought for a moment, a frown on her face. A thought hit her quickly. "Paris took that woman's hand." She sighed. "Why do I have the feeling that if we find that woman we will find Paris as well?"  
  
Logan shrugged. "Your sisters wanted to see you as soon as you woke up. I'm gunna go and get them. Will you be okay by yourself darling?" He asked; his eyes seemed to be filled with emotion.  
  
She smiled and nodded. "I'll be fine."  
  
It was a lie, and he knew it but he left her anyway. She most likely needed some time alone to herself to think about the recent information that had just been given.  
  
Phoebe sat up in the bed, tears falling from her eyes. The salty tears fell quicker. Phoebe rolled herself into a ball on her bed, and rocked herself back and forth before falling asleep. Before sleep took over her, a single word could be heard, 'Paris'.  
  
---Please review. I apologize that it has taken so long for an update. I had a case of writer's block on this particular story. I am so pleased to see how much everyone is enjoying it. Thank you to all my reviewers, ya'll rock! And, as always I need at least 3 more reviews to give another chapter. ~Alana--- 


End file.
